Carlisle and Esme: hard and raw
by ravenwannalove
Summary: no summery just read this filthy lemon


Twilight fan fiction

Hard and raw

Carlisle and esme

I was finishing up my shift at the hospital I was so excited to see my darling wife esme she was so beautiful. I arrived at our house at the same usual time around 5:00 in the afternoon and would stay till about 9:00 P.M. and then I would leave to go back to my office to get ready for my next shift at the hospital. I unlocked the door and hung my coat up and loosened my tie. She came to the door and kissed me as I made my way in.  
"Hello, Carlisle. Come in," esme said.  
"Thank you," I said.  
Coming in to our living room I ask her where the kids are. "There out hunting. She went back to her chair to work on some designs. I followed her over to the chair and sat down on the matching foot rest.  
Thirty minutes after I had arrived home, esme asked me if I would do something for her.  
"Yes," I said. "What may it be that you want?"  
"Will you give me a back rub?" She asked requesting that I give her one.  
"While, sure," I said, thinking that what the harm in that of giving her one was.  
Moving to the right side of the cushion padded chair, I told her to lean forward. She leaned forward and I proceeded to give her a back massage. At first I was going to do it with my hands on the outside of her blouse.  
Several minutes went by giving her a back massage through her blouse that she wasn't feeling the massage to her back muscles.  
"Carlisle, pull the back of my blouse up," she asked me in a nice pleasant voice.  
I raised the back of her blouse up; saw her bra going across her back. When I did I glanced down to her lower back to see where her back ended and her ass started, I knew what was farther down that crack. I resumed giving her back massage rubbing her skin. I was working her back above and below her bra strap. As I was rubbing her back, esme asked me if I would unhook her bra. A simple request as I knew nothing wrong with asking me if I would undo her bra. She was asking for a little assistance that was all. I knew that she had one of two ways to put it on or take it off. One was that she could reach behind her and unhook it or she could take the shoulder straps down and over her arms and pull it around till the cups were in the back, to take it off that way. So I honored her request and unhook her bra. I pushed the loose ends to the sides out of my way while I was giving her back massage. With the loose ends out of the way, I had her whole back to work my hands over, to where I could really give her a very good back massage.  
The back massage I was given to her I was working her arousal for sex was rising. At the time I didn't know that I was getting her arousal for sex up.  
A minute later esme reached up her left sleeve and pulled the shoulder strap down and over her arm. Then she did the same thing with the right shoulder strap. With them off, she reached up under her blouse and pulled her bra off. She flung it to the side.  
"Whew that feels better with it off," esme said feeling better without her bra.  
"I imagined it does," I commented on her comment.  
"It does, I can start to cool off there." I made no comment.  
As I was working my hands over her back, I frequently saw her crack between her ass checks. I work my hands up on her shoulders down the edges of her back, with my fingers touching her sides. As I was going all over her back, I was given her a massage on her sides. Working her sides, I could feel the outer contours of her tits, with my fingertips. I wanted to feel her full tits after feeling the outer contours of them. Feeling the outer contours of her tits, I notice a change was taking place in the crouch of my jeans. I was beginning to get a hard on.  
Suddenly I was getting a bit warm in my clothes. With one hand on her back, I undid the buttons of my shirt, to take it off. Seeing my shirt in the floor, esme told me to stop for a minute. She undid the buttons of her blouse and I helped her get it off. There she was sitting in front of me half dress and half naked. Taking her blouse off, my dick got a bit harder in my jeans.  
Seeing her full tits I thought to myself "Holy Shit." Her tits were not so small but nice and big. Her left tit was slightly bigger than her right tit was.  
"That was the way they grew, esme," She said explaining why her tits was like that.  
"Mind if I touch them," I said. I and esme have been married for a while but I still like to ask her if it is ok.  
"Help yourself."  
Esme knew that I wanted to feel her full tits since I felt the outer contours of her breast.  
Still sitting on the arm of the cushion padded chair, I reached around to her front, began to feel of her tits. I pressed on them, massaging them as well as fondling them. I squeezed her nipples till they were up. Feeling her nipples popping up as I was fondling her tits, she leaned back in the chair letting the sensational feeling of her tits being played with sweep over her body. I could tell that she was enjoying my tit playing. As I was playing with her tits, esme was making soft moaning sounds that told me that I was pleasing her.  
All the time, my hard on that I was getting was getting harder and harder by the minute, till I had to get my jeans off so my dick could stand up erect.  
Getting up from the arm of the cushion padded chair, I step around to her front. Reaching my hand out indicating that I would help her up out of the chair, esme and I went to our bedroom. There I undid my jeans and pulled them off. There I was standing in front of her fully naked, with a hard on.  
"You make me so wet," esme said seeing my harden dick. My dick was so hard that it was fully erect that I thought that at any minute it would break in two. That was how hard my cock was at its maximum.  
"Would you like to suck it," I said.  
"Come over here," esme said.  
Stepping over to her, she took my cock in her mouth and began to suck and stroke it, wrapping her fingers around my penis shaft, as I stood there in front of her.  
"Oh, oh, yes," I said as she suck and squeezing my cock in her hand.  
She sucks my cock and stroked it going all the way down to the base of my dick. She kept this up for several minutes till I decided it was high time that I got a look at her pussy.  
"Lay down on the bed," I said to her.  
She lay down on the bed. Grasping the waistband of her pants I started to pull them down. She raised her hips up slightly, I pulled both her pants and panties down and off at the same time. There she was fully naked in front of me. There staring at me was her nice looking pussy. She had short smooth public hair around her pussy.  
Esme knew what was coming next. Without any hesitation she parted her legs. Positioning myself between her legs, I lower my mouth down to her pussy. I was going to give her oral sex. Placing my fingers on her vulva I parted her labia lips, began to suck her pussy. I darted my tongue in and out of her vagina. As I did I pushed a finger in her vagina. I rub her clitoris to stimulate the organ. While I was darted my tongue in and out of her vagina and fingering her, I took my entire mouth and making it as a vacuum cleaner, I suck her entire pussy in my mouth. I held it there for a minute or two letting her get the feeling of having her entire pussy suck into a male's mouth. This drove feelings through her body that she never experience before. Sucking her entire pussy into my mouth was a new sexual sensational experience to her.  
"I like that when you suck my entire pussy into your mouth," esme said.  
"I thought that you might like that surprise," I said to her.  
Several minutes later, with her pussy lubricate on the inside that would make it easier for my cock to slide in her when that time came for me to enter her. I shifted my gaze upwards towards her tits, in teasing me. Coming up from her vulva I licked her lower abdomen, drove my tongue into her belly button, continuing working up I lick her rib cage. I could tell that she was liking my licking of her naked body.  
Pausing at her tits to lick and suck them. I suck and lick her tits till they were wet and glistering in the light that came from overhead.  
"Esme I want you so bad?" I told her.

"I want you to honey, put it in me."  
Positioning myself between her legs, taking my cock in my hand, I guided it to her vagina and thrust in her.  
"Can you feel me inside of you?" I asked esme.  
"Yes, I can feel your dick in me," esme said

I felt my dick stretching her vagina open. She moans softly feeling my dick in her love tunnel. I lower myself down on her as I began to fuck her, thrusting in her deeper with each thrust of my dick. She put her arms on my hips to help keep me on her while she wrapped her legs around my legs. I could feel her vagina gripping my dick to squeeze it as I was moving my dick in her. I could also tell that her vagina muscles tighten and relax around my cock each time I trusted in her.  
The tighter her vagina was gripping my cock, squeezing it; I knew that it was a matter of time before I pump my hot load of cum in her. The harder and deeper I fuck her, the tighter it grips my dick to squeeze it. As I fuck her, she and I kiss each other. At one point while I was fucking her, she thought that I was pushing my balls in her also.  
"Carlisle, feels like you pushing your balls inside of me," esme said, feeling my nuts up against her pussy.  
"No I'm not pushing my balls in you, unless you want me do." I said to her.  
"No that's alright," esme said.  
Even thought that I couldn't push my nuts in her, I could and eventually would give her what was inside of my nuts, my sperm and seamen?  
I suck on her neck. Soon I felt my dick to begin pumping and out came my load of cum in her. I slowed my pace down till the last drops of cum was out.  
I laid there on her for a minute or two longer, until I heard the kids come into the house I heard Emmett making jokes,  
"You like how I fuck you?" I asked her.  
"I did like how you fuck my pussy," esme answered. "I like big dick in me. It feels amazing," she added.  
I then pulled out of her. When I did I couldn't believe that my dick was still hard. I had read books that stated that when a man cums his penis goes back to limp. That's why I couldn't believe that my was still hard and erect.  
Rolling off her, I told her to roll over onto her stomach. She rolled over onto her stomach. Spreading her legs apart, I lower myself down and enter her from her rear end, to fuck her that way. Taking my cock, I spread her ass checks apart to insert my dick in her ass. Feeling my dickhead at the entrance to her anus, she said no not in her asshole. I then lower myself down on her back to thrust in her pussy again from the back side.  
Moving my hands under her tits, cupping them like reins, I motion to her to roll with me onto her side. Positioning ourselves in the side position, bending our legs at the knees, I proceeded to fuck her in the side position. I moved my dick in her pussy. While we were there in the side position, I fondled her tits playing with them, squeezing them also. Soon I exploded in her pussy another load of cum. Squeezing my whole new load of cum out we laid there till the last drops of cum was out. We laid there recovering from it for a few minutes. Then I withdrew my dick from her.  
Finishing up our sex that we had that evening in our house I felt satisfied and so did she.  
"How did you like that?" I ask her.  
"I love it every bit," esme answered.  
"Well, I'm glad that you did love having me in you," I said. "I loved it to having sex with you. We should do it again soon."  
"We should do it again," esme answered in agreement.  
"When did the kids get here?" she added a little while ago we took a shower and walked down stairs and they had smirks on their faces "if anyone makes a joke your grounded". I saw Emmett's face fall the end


End file.
